User talk:Droks/Archive 2
Welcome to my user page Dont mess on it this time please --Droks 12:41, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Too late :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) FIRST FIRST Rawrawr 12:42, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :You were second --Droks 12:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nu-uh. First doesn't count on your own talk page, so he was first. Also: SECOND! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:44, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::I think I can decide who is first on my own talk page thank you veryt much now stop this --Droks 12:46, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You can't be first on your own talk page, that's the rules! Also, stop what, talking on your talk page? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) LET ME BE THE FIRST TO SAY Rawrawr 12:49, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :More Mending! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::MOAR VENGEANCE Antiarchangel NO U 13:42, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Stop it you guys, srsly Q_Q ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Just to Clarify That build was not trashed "mainly because of ricky." Everyone on the talk page agreed with him. Please don't hold a grudge because he was more outspoken in his criticism. Also, you should check out this link. Dejh 15:17, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :I dont get it but I dont care because i dont care for your cruel jokes --Droks 15:18, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, all the guys on PvX are Nazis, u should report to poerful people on them, these guys discriminate every single expirinced player just because he or she is more expirienced than them, PvX people never allow new and original builds into the game, they ruin the game, this ctuelty and masscre must stop! How dared Ricky and every other person of PvX to talk bad about such epic builds! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well, my point was that everyone was not intending to be "cruel," and I was trying to help you understand this. Sarcasm is extremely common, thus you would do well not to take it literally. Your not understanding after several explainations is why several people think you are trolling. Most people that understand what trolling is, also understand what sarcasm is, so your actions appear intentionally causing aggrivation. Again, (most of)the people aren't trying to be cruel, so don't get angry or hold grudges about this. Doing so creates situations that are humorous to many, and incites them to continue. This is about as plainly as I can explain to you. Dejh 15:36, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Also, as to your talk page, you may find this interesting. The principle applies here, just as anywhere. Dejh 15:39, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::What does it mean here? --Droks 15:41, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh I get i shouldnt tell people not to do something because they are nasty and will do it just because I said not to . The world is such a great place --Droks 15:45, 11 April 2008 (EDT) This User He trapped the entire PvX. He can't be serious on it, his english is too good for that. Brandnew 05:55, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :No hes not a Troll, prolly like that... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:39, 12 April 2008 (EDT) It seems he... has left PvX. T.T --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:34, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :WHAT? QQ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:43, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:32, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Lol Lol thanks for supporting new builds that people don't test and rate shit xD (Naroya 14:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :Just a thought though. Maybe they ARE shit. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::No they are not it did not deserve a vote of 1 1 1. Dont worry Naroya they did the same to my builds and their votes got deleted because they are not honest --Droks 14:41, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Wow your builds get rated good to dunnowho,idontcare (Naroya 14:42, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) ::::Droks, you know what? MOAR VENGEANCE! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:44, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Facepalm. Leave the past for what it is Igor! I kinda lol'd hough ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:46, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you lolled thats gud how can I leave the past if others keep bringing it back? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:52, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: It's allowed to Lol here.. look topic header thingie says it is ! ( Sorry about that Droks didn't think it would start a Lol war.. OMG I cause trouble everywhere I go..sweeeeeeeeeet (Naroya 14:55, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :::::::&Yes its fun to laugh but super igor i want you off my talk page you are a troll and a vandal --Droks 14:57, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Message from Skakid: ::::::::Igor, stfu and go get lynched — Skakid 15:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::SKAKID NEEDS VENGEANCE!! :::::::::Drama Llama is not amused! <3 You cant get people off you talk so please,MOAR VENGEANCE!--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:02, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Igor, why do you exist? Lord of all tyria 15:04, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::cUZ i WUB YOU. <3--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:04, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Good to know. Lord of all tyria 15:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Auron said I can revert the vandals so this is your last warning super igor --Droks 15:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Wow so everyone on pvx is a 12y/o that lacks a sense of humor?.. must be why my whole friendlist gets the creeps when I say wiki once (Naroya 15:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I wub you all!Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee say no to Vengeance! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:07, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Drocks you can Invert vandlism, you cant edit other's contribs, got it? Ask Auron again if you dont believe me. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:08, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::I would support removing your comments personally. Lord of all tyria 15:10, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Im having a lol like all of you --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:11, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Super igro maybe you should read this: "To OP; yes, just revert the stupidity. The entire "FIRST" section can be removed if you don't care about it. -Auron 20:34, 11 April 2008 (EDT)" :::::got it? Why do y'all spend so much time talking about a vid game? Go play ffs! Greeeeeeeeeeeeetz (Naroya 15:14, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) 81.169.155.246 stop removing stuff from my talk page even if it is super igors spamming crap dont just remove things from my talk page --Droks 15:16, 22 April 2008 (EDT) : not me O_O lol (Naroya 15:19, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :: why do you want niggers infesting your talk page? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:23, 22 April 2008 (EDT) I cant even tell whats going on here every time I look its something changed but anyway in reply to a removed comment from super igor its not funny and you will get yourself band if you keep vandaling --Droks 15:26, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Here's a link to where Auron said that if anyone was interested. Dejh 15:48, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::I say, you cant delete other's posts, and the IP that was deleting them is vandalizing my userpage, what do you epect me to do? Also, wth with all the hatedry towards me? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) a solid hyrbid build and Glyph of Renewal + Vengeance for best res opportunities. voted trash mainly because of ricky I lol'd. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:23, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :NAZI VOTAH! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:28, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::I AM ZE UBERMENSCH! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:30, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Lord Belar 14:17, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::How could you Ricky? U nazi bastard! xD --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) You, sir Put me at a loss for words with your sheer brilliance in build design. It takes someone truly unique to come up with such designs. Lord Belar 19:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :it takes someone unique and stupid. ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:01, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hey, watch NPA. We wouldn't want to chase off Droks, he's one of a kind. Without him, this wiki would be almost unbearable. Lord Belar 19:04, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::You all seem to be forgetting Fire Tock. Dejh 19:28, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Drok's cunning build design transcends that of Tock's. His always are more effective at accomplishing their purpose. Lord Belar 20:43, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, you mean like yourself? — SkaKid 20:44, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::I think Skakid wins :O Dejh 21:02, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::No thinking required. It should be instinct. Like knowing how to breathe. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:10, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::What? Me? Im just unique, not stupid, or you talk about Belar? Drok's builds own Belar... They own you Mr. Skadidly...even Readem... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:34, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::We should join forces what do you think igor --Droks 12:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I think its gunna rain now, my head hurts...a bit --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Consider it some more --Droks 12:39, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::My brains with your stupidity uniqueness?! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:42, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Readem is overated, he cant dshot diversion. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:42, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Readem is epic and his builds are manly. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:59, 29 April 2008 (EDT) I throw you a boner and you put it right back in my face... What was that meant to mean? It sounds kind of nasty... [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 11:52, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, you're pretty sick man. Ew. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:52, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::You know what it means.I made a mistake ok who keeps putting it back its not funny --Droks 11:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Trust me, it's hilarious. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:56, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Drok's FACE LACKS A BONER! LOLOLOL what is boner btw? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::you wouldnt know, you never had one. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:31, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::a boner? how can |I tell if I dont know what it means, tell now you stupid lizard. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::You mean you made a boner? --71.229 12:56, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I made a boner? what is a boner? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) question 'dont forget i have powerfull friendds ricky' who? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:53, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Osama Bin Laden. I bet. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Auron? no... no... not him... Droks has his own private killers in rl, yhyh, I am fucking sure! ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Imaginary friends are pretty win I herd. --20pxGuildof 18:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Threats Are not tolerated. See you in a week. -- Armond Warblade 12:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Wonder Twins Power Activate It sounds like a good idea, too bad ur banned for a week. you just lost the game moush 15:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) go go half asian nazi voters Antiarchangel TROLL 18:19, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Joining Forces I'm interested. — SkaKid 19:12, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Feel Teh Lulz Spot the odd one out... [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :There were a few with Iol instead of Lol. But come on - spamming on the talk page of a guy that just got spammed? :/ -- Armond Warblade 14:32, 30 April 2008 (EDT)